Wireless communication devices, such as cellular telephones, contain sophisticated integrated electronics used to receive and transmit wireless data. Unfortunately, the analog electronics of such integrated electronics is subject to process variation from one wafer to the next. This can result in characteristics of various components—e.g., resistor values and capacitor values—varying to the point that it may be impossible to use a particular device without some form of individualized device compensation. The issue of component variation can even extend to devices within a single chip. Thus, even two identically-designed devices in a single chip can and do exhibit substantial mismatch. This problem tends to increase in severity as integrated circuit geometries continue to shrink.